Taking Care of the Little DevAngels
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: TWWLTI#7 With Youichi's homeroom teacher on her leave, many substitutes and other staff begin to busy themselves with work. Afterall, no one would like to be in-charge of the school's current trouble class. Leaving Narumi's class to babysit their juniors.
1. The Faculty's childish games

**Yusuki: **well... this was supposed to be for the weekend but I was late because I was catching up with sending so much thank you notes.

**Ed:** and you're not done yet.

**Yusuki:** yeah... that's what happens when you don't touch the alerts during exam times.

**Conan: **Well this is new right?

**Yusuki:** of course, it's an all new file from That's Why We Love That Idiot =) Ryoma, disclaimer please?

**Ryoma: **Gakuen Alice iscopyrighted by Higuchi, mada mada da ne

* * *

><p>"What? Mrs. Li has already taken her leave!" Fukutan exclaimed.<p>

A nearby teacher soon passed it on to another. The game of broken-telephone ensued in the Elementary school faculty room. Immediately, Jinno called for a faculty meeting about the horrifying news.

"Now, who's going to cover for Mrs. Li?" Jinno asked as the other teachers eyed Fukutan.

"Sorry, I can't. I have my hands full with Narumi's class." Fukutan reasoned.

"Then, what is Narumi doing?" Misaki-sensei demanded.

"Sorry, I have an important meeting with the middle school principal and her representative, ta-ta!" Narumi said in his quick escape.

The ever-alert Misaki quickly caught Narumi's frilly collar.

"Oh, c'mon! Class 1-A are simply angels. They're just like my class!" Narumi exclaimed happily as he faced Misaki and continued. "You always visit my class; and since you love them so much, you could look after class 1-A. I mean, Li's little angels are as good as mine!"

"Oh, I'd love to," Misaki replied sarcastically. "But my bio-chemistry team is going to be at the International Alice Academy Science Convention." He said.

"Don't look at me either. I am far too busy to take care of toddlers," Serina-sensei said as she looked through her crystal ball. "Interesting..." she murmured.

"I can't either, my AP calculus students are going through exam reviews with me. Those high school students are stressing too much," Jinno ranted.

"And all our subs are busy." Misaki added. "Why won't we ask for some free teachers in both the high school and middle school's faculty?" He suggested.

"We can't, the reason behind the different independent staff offices is to prevent dependence between the different sections. That is with the exception of inter-school fights, wars, or competition." Narumi informed.

"Why won't we get class 1-B to do it?" Serina-sensei suggested.

"Yeah, it'll teach them what it feels like dealing with kids as uncontrollable as them," Jinno said with a devious smile.

"I agree!" Fukutan exclaimed.

Narumi soon felt eyes on him.

"Oh, did you hear that? I think I'm being called by the middle school principal." Narumi excused as he backed away.

Jinno and Misaki-sensei approached him with evil grins as they convey lightning bolts and bean whips.

"Oh, you will tell your class Narumi, or else," they said.

Within the teacher's unofficial game of tag, Narumi ended up as the unfortunate 'it'.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

So far I can't seem to have one.


	2. Narumi's bribes

**Yusuki: **You know what annoys me?

**Ed: **No, and in fact, I don't care.

**Yusuki: **The fact that I kept looking forward to summer vacation during all-nighters or projects nights that only gave me two hours of sleep; and now I'm so bored of summer vacation!

**Ed: **Do I even have a voice? Sheesh, 'I don't care' means don't continue!

**Conan: **Relax Yusuki, you should be glad you're bored. You're going to complain about your busy school life later when school starts anyways. You should just take a rest.

**Ed: **Woah, is that the longest one-line dialogue the kid detective said?

**Yusuki: **Of course not, Conan said something longer in Seigaku Party! Of course, it was a fanfic announcement. And You know what Conan, you're right, I should just take some rest. At least you give helpful advice compared to some alchemist I know. (Looks at Edward)

**Ed: **(glares back) At least I'm not some nut who complains about her problems through her fanfics!

**Yusuki: **Whatever! Ryoma, disclaimer please.

**Ryoma: **Mazui does not own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Higuchi does. Mada Mada Dane.

**Conan: **Amazing how they forgot about being bored already.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dear students!" Narumi twirled in.<p>

"That's weird, Naru's here," Mochiage commented.

"Where's Fukutan?" Kitsuneme asked.

"What's this; YOU LOVE Fukutan more than your original homeroom teacher? I'm hurt," Narumi faked.

_We never did like you, _they thought. _We're just asking since he's here more frequently than you. _Today was the very next day of the emergency staff meeting and Narumi is as nervous as he was the moment he was forced to do the announcement.

"Anyways, shall I do the attendance?" He asked himself merrily.

He did a quick scan of the room to check for missing students. Narumi may be horrible at his own attendance as a teacher but he knows his students very well. Only one seat missing. Surprisingly, it wasn't his usual class-cutter, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" He asked.

"She received the flu, sensei." His ever-reliable class representative answered.

"Very well, I'll tell her my announcement later," Narumi began. "As you may know, Mrs. Li has taken her maternity leave. We had a staff meeting about it and I had volunteered our class!" He lied with a smile as some of his students groaned.

"You and your partner must go and babysit Class 1-A for a whole day and in return, I'll give you a **B** on 20% of your final mark. If you last two days, you will receive an **A** but those who last more than that will receive an **A+**." He informed. "If there are any who would like to volunteer you are free to do so; if not, I'll pull out a name from our class hat."

The class soon chatted with excitement. It was going to be an easy assignment and they knew it. Before Narumi could even pull out his 'name-hat', Anna and Nonoko had already volunteered.

Those poor, naive little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**If Youichi's class is Class 1-A, and Narumi's class is Class 1-B, wouldn't that mean their on the same grade?  
><strong>Yo, it's Edward Elric. I just want to say that it's our stupid author's fault. Her brain was thinking 'Hey, let's go with the way they call classes in Prince of Tennis!' She forgot that Ryoma and his friends are called Class 1-A meaning a class in the first year. But she's too lazy to fix the problem and continues to insist that the Elementary school had only two sections Class A and Class B (so she claims... the anime informed her) . Just stick with it, I guess. Minor blunders are human. By the way, she tells me that **Mikan's class are 15 year olds and Youichi's class are 4 year olds. **Don't ask why...

**I noticed that you sometimes use 'sensei' or 'Mr./Ms./Mrs." for the teachers, what's up with that?  
><strong>Hey it's Yusuki again, I don't know why I call Mrs. Li the English way and Misaki-sensei the Japanese way. But I do warn you, I will be interchanging those words very often. I knew the inconsistancy is not very profeesional but I still can't decide... though I'm starting to lean on 'sensei' right now.

**I feel scared for Anna and Nonoko  
><strong>Don't be, this is for fun and all my tormenting ideas are out of my system. I think.


	3. Poor unfortunate souls: Anna and Nonoko

**Yusuki: **Sorry for the wait! ... I gave all thre of my pre-chapter pals a vacation for the moment. So, I'm going have to do the disclaimer. I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Soon after their benevolent act, two of the geeky sisters strode down the hallway of Gakuen Alice's Elementary section in uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Do you know what to do when we babysit?" Nonoko asked as she attempted to break the 'ice'.

"Not really." Anna admitted. "I'm thinking of just using my cookies as reward treats." She said as she presented a basket of home-made cookies to her 'twin'.

"That's good," Nonoko said as she took a whiff of the fresh pastry. "Then I'll teach them chemistry and some potions," she added optimistically.

Bearing smiles on their faces, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara entered the room of class 1-A.

"Hi, we will be your 'teachers' for today," they said in unison as they witness their 'students' seated orderly.

However, a few minutes into class, the little facade of the group gradually disappeared.

"Gimme more cookies," a pig-tailed brunette yelled as she pulled on Anna's leg.

"B-but you have to behave first," Anna conditioned.

Rather than yielding, the little kindergartener furiously retorted. "No, I want cookies NOW!"

"I just can't do that. What about the other kids?" Anna reasoned as she gestured to the other children.

Another cookie-hungry brat poked her.

"Look lady, you don't want us mad," a small brunette boy threatened in his most annoyed and threatening stance.

"My cookie just ran away from me!" A little girl with long orange hair wailed. "This is your fault, you meanie!" She accused Anna as she approached the currently harassed baker.

"But I swear I didn't put any 'runaway-chocolate-chips'," Anna tried to argue.

"I slept in," Youichi excused as he entered his class an hour late.

Rather than being excused by Mrs. Li, who was supposedly reading a book for story time, You-chan witnessed utter chaos. As the saying goes, _when the cat's away, the mice will play. _Or in their case, "_we can do whatever we want when our 'mother hen' is not here." _Ignoring the cries for help his senpais caused, he conducted one of his ghosts to snatch one of Anna's cookies, and relaxed in a corner.

On the other hand, Nonoko busied herself with the many demands of her audience.

"Make something go BOOM!" A blue-haired boy suggested.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to do any explosives without everyone wearing safety gear," Nonoko denied as she pointed at her goggles, lab coat, and gloves.

Seeing the disappointed faces in her audience, she tried to make it up to them.

"How about I show you the chemical reaction when fire interacts with different chemicals? I'll even add in colour change!" Nonoko said as she tried to excite them.

"Can it go boom?" One voice from the crowd asked out loud.

"Well, we'll see," Nonoko stalled as she began her experiment.

Soon she lit the Bunsen burner. Nonoko scooped a small amount of copper sulphate with the nichrome wire. The moment the chemical contacted fire, its orange flame turned green. Soon 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' were made. She dipped the wire into a beaker of hydrochloric acid for cleaning. Nonoko repeated the flame test with potassium chloride; making a violet flame. The children's attention was handed directly to her. Even Youichi, he has never seen Natsume make any of those colours. As for her 'grande finale', Nonoko used potassium carbonate, as the tested chemical which emitted a pink flame.

"And that kids, is how you make fireworks," she said as she cleaned up and presented her test tubes. "The next one is an Ogasawara Special. This is because I will now create a paint that makes the picture in 3-D, just like those that are in the Latent Ability class." She introduced as she expertly mixed the contents of the tubes.

As she finished, Nonoko gave a short demonstration to what the paint can do. The children were amazed when her dog painting popped out of the paper and ran around.

"Make some more! Make some more!" They chanted.

Reluctantly, Nonoko agreed. However, on the third batch, a small girl from her Technical class switched the glass pills that cause the three-dimensional effect with the identical jar next to it. The next thing she knew, a puff of smoke covered her sight followed by fire. The toddlers squealed in delight as they heard a boom. Nonoko and Anna stayed next to each other for the last two hours or so as they tended the children. As the dismissal bell rang, the twin-like friends dashed away from the classroom as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**Is that really how you make fireworks?  
><strong>I don't know. But I do know that is how fireworks work. It is due to the heat that causes the electrons in an excited state and put it in a higher energy level. The difference from its base energy level to its highest energy level causes a spectra (this is the colourful part).


	4. The Beauty, the Baldy, and the tikes

**Ed: **So Why are YOU here?

**Yusuki:** C'mon Edo, my one-week of being grounded is lifted.

**Ed:** Yeah, three days of no internet and a week of no T.V. Y'know it was supposed to be a strict punishment of no internet, computers and T.V. for a week.

**Yusuki:** I know, but my dad wanted me to test out my aunt's computer. So why are YOU here?

**Ed:** To be back from the vacation, DUH.

**Yusuki:** Eh? You mean you never got my message?

**Ed:** What message?

**Yusuki:** I extended everyone's vacation time since I'll be out of the country tomorrow until August 21.

**Ed:** What? DAMMIT! SEE YA, Don't wanna be ya! (exits)

**Yusuki:** (looks at her phone's text log) Weird, it says that he recieved it. Elric must have short-memory loss.

**Ed:** I HEARD THAT! I AM NOT AS SHORT AS NEURON!

**Yusuki**: Whatever. Anime disclaimed: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: the Beauty, the Baldy, and the tikes: Sumire and Mochiage<strong>

"So, how was it?" Sumire asked the twin-like girls first thing in the morning.

"Tiring, they just don't listen." Anna muttered as she placed her head on her desk.

"They are so spoiled; they won't let you go until you give them what they want." Nonoko added as she patted her best friend's resting head.

"I'm so glad to make it out alive. They were harassing me for sweets." Anna confessed.

"Ditto," Nonoko told Anna.

"It's a good thing you left them some non-Newtonian fluid while we made our escape." Anna praised out from all the murmurs she grumbled.

"You two are such wimps. Just watch, I'll get them to behave like a man wrapped around my fingers," Sumire boasted.

"You mean you and Mochu are next to babysit?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, Naru made the babysitting schedule before he left yesterday." Sumire informed them as she pointed at the piece of cartridge paper taped on the blackboard.

"Well, good luck." The twins wished in unison.

"Thanks, but I don't need it!" Sumire said as she dragged her partner to Mrs. Li's classroom.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, I had nightmares about You-chan's class last night," Anna muttered as she continued to rest her head.<p>

"Me too," Nonoko agreed as she too sat down for some shut-eye.

Koko, who heard the two's little conversation and saw flashbacks of their nightmares and recent experience from his alice, approached the tired pair.

"It was that bad, huh?" He asked.

The two simply gave him lazy nods as they drifted to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

"Alright, we're in-charge today so do as I say!" Sumire commanded as soon as she opened the door.

The view in-front of her is much worse than Anna or Nonoko's description. Blob-like creatures appeared out of their little canvases. They weren't like normal children at all. Their faces were covered by something red, brown and green. They were fighting and yelling at each other for small pot of green slimy goo. The next thing Sumire Shouda knew, they were prancing around her like savages, or tiny devils with pitchforks. Our fan club president did what any sane person would do; she screamed.

On the other hand, Mochu didn't see any problem with the class. They were simply finger painting with Nonoko's three-dimensional paint. Of course their painting would pop out to life. They were simply kids. Something slimy is always an interesting toy. Though he couldn't figure what the green substance the two toddlers fought about; he knew it was one of Nonoko's concoctions. _Non-Newtonian fluid? _He asked himself. _Let them play, they'll tire out soon_, he concluded. He watched little girls approach Sumire to ask the infamous Natsume-and-Ruka fan club president tips about getting closer to their 'crush'. _Yes, it will just be an ordinary day_. He would not let the silly rumours get to his head.

"I'm gonna go scuba diving with the fishies!" A pig-tailed, raven-haired girl proclaimed as she neared the classroom's large fish tank.

"Lemme help you!" A blue-haired boy said as he changed the innocent fish into hungry baby sharks.

"Oh, no you don't," Mochu muttered as he put the little girl down on a blue bean bag using his alice.

"Hey! You turned Mrs. Li's cute fishies into meanie sharks! I'm telling on you Kaito! You just ruined my scuba diving adventure!" The girl yelled from across the room.

"That's right Kirini-chan, Kaito's a meanie. Here, I'll put you into the sea to go swimming!" A brunette boy said as he led her to a portal on the ground showing the middle of the sea.

"Okay! You're so nice Shun!" Kirini smiled.

Lucky for her, Mochu noticed Shun's troublesome grin and levitated her in mid-air before she drowned herself. Soon, Sumire's shriek was heard.

"Oh, Shut-up Sumire! They're just asking you some Ruka or Natsume stuff. They're just your little followers!" He shouted at the panicking Permy.

"Hey, Kirini, don't you have the weather alice?" Kaito asked.

"Uh-huh," Kirini replied as she nodded slowly.

"Then, why are you floating?" Shun soon followed up.

"Dunno," She shrugged.

Upon hearing this, Mochu soon put down the little girl and approached her.

"Sorry about that, I don't know that I was still lifting you while shouting at Sumire." He apologized.

"S'okay," the little girl beamed. 'Can you make me fly again?" She asked.

Feeling guilty about neglecting her, Mochu agreed. In a few seconds, Kirini was zipping all over the classroom.

"Ooh, ooh! Me too! Me too," Kaito chanted as he pulled on Mochu's arm.

"Alright! Alright! Let me just think!" Mochu gave in; irritated from the child's continuous cheer.

"Look Shun, I have super calm mind powers!" He exclaimed as he floated in a cross-legged sitting position. "Ohm," he meditated while closing his eyes.

"That's so cool! Hey Baldy, I wanna do that too!" Shun told Mochu after witnessing Kaito's act.

Irritated he may be, Mochu did as he was told. He figured that if he just made them content, the loud noise the make will tone down. The brunette boy then floated and copied Kaito's actions. Mochu felt a gentle tug from his shirt. As he looked for the source of the tugging, he found a quiet looking girl with long orange hair.

"Kokuma and I want to do that too," She whispered and pointed at Kirini.

"O-okay," he replied.

He was surprised that a child like that is part of the chaotic group. As her feet left the ground, she gave him a million-dollar smile and played with her teddy bear.

"Hey look! Risa-chan's smililng!" Kaito shouted as he pointed at the quiet girl.

"I want to fly with Risa too." A blue-haired girl commanded him.

"Whatever," Mochu replied as he levitated the other girl.

Soon, most of the student's came to him and demanded to be lifted in the air. However, Youichi simply stayed in his corner and napped.

On the other hand, Sumire can no longer keep up with the little girls. Who knew they can be this annoying? What toddler repeatedly asks about some guy's interests, especially if they're eleven years older? Aren't they supposed to be in the cooties' age?

No longer able to handle them, she cried for help. "Youichi! Nee-san's here! Save me from these monsters!"

Annoyed at the permed hag who disrupted his rest, Youichi muttered, "Get her."

Though it may be soft, some of his classmates heard his command. Shun and Kaito demanded to get down. Shun made a dark portal and neared. While Kaito changed the class pet hedgehog into a ball of spike; ready to throw. Some of the boys also joined in with the addition to Youichi Hijiri's ghosts. Sumire panicked. She could not move because of her junior fan girls. Danger is nearing.

"Mochu, come here and save me!" She cried to her partner.

"I kinda have my hands full right now!" He shouted back as he used his strength to levitate the many children while physically lifting a child.

It will be quite a long and tiring day for our current duo.

Today, Sumire learned three valuable lessons: never try to wake up a napping Youichi; the class itself (well, most of the boys) are under the leadership of the little ghost-wielder; and most importantly, fan girls at such a young age are a nuisance.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras<strong>

**Part one, take one:**

"You two are such wimps. Just watch, I'll get them to behave like a trained pet." Sumire boasted.

"You mean just like you?" Koko suggested.

"Oh, put a sock on it Yome! It wasn't my fault that I have a cat-dog disposition!" Sumire retorted.

"Hey, I just want to know, when you try to act fierce to pick up a guy do you say 'meow' or bark at them?" Koko asked.

"Of course, I purr. Who the hell barks at their crush?"She barked (in terms of a retort).

"Oh, Permy you just barked at me. I'm flatered but I'd have to reject your confession. After all," Koko joked with a sly grin. "You're all bark but no bite."

"Come here you idiot! I dare you to say that again and I'll bite your head off!" Sumire threatened as she chased him away.

**Party one, take two: **

"You two are such wimps. Just watch, I'll get them to behave like a man wrapped aroound my fingers." Sumire boasted.

"If you could even get a man," Koko offered.

"Ooh... BURN!" Kitsuneme added.

"Yome, you are so **dead**!" Sumire shouted.

**Part two:**

"Oh shut up Sumire! They're just asking you some Ruka or Natsume stuff, they're just your little followers!" He shouted at the panicking Permy.

"Ooh... you just said a bad word." Shun pointed out.

"I'm telling," Kirini announced.

"Shit! You weren't supposed to hear that!" Mochu panicked, afraid of the consequences if ever the toddlers picked the words up.

"Ooh... you did it again," Kaito said.

"Damn it," Mochu cursed. "Wait, Kaito come back, we haven't finished the scene yet!" Mochu said as he noticed Kaito leaving the set.

"I'm sorry, mommy told me not to talk to people who use bad words," he reasoned as he left.

**Part three:**

_Today, Sumire learned three valuable lessons: never try to wake up a napping Youichi; the class itself (well, mostly boys) are under the leadership of the little ghost wielder; and most imporantly, fan girls at such a you age are a nuisance. _

"Tch, fan girls are a nuisance to begin with," Natsume commented.

"Shh! Natsume, keep quiet." Mikan hushed her partner behind the camera. "We haven't made our dramatic entrance yet!"

"Whatever, it's not like you would know. You don't have any fans Polka." Natsume stated.

"You never know Hyuuga," Hotaru trailed.

"You guys! Be quiet! we're just supposed to stay behind the scenes!" Mikan warned half-shoutedly. "Oh, and Natsume I do have a fan!" She whispered.

"Where?" Natsume asked as he contained his rage.

"In my room," Mikan answered innocently.

With that, Natsume Hyuuga left the studio.

"Oh, wait. Here it is." Mikan said as she fished her orange fan from her pocket. "Huh? Where's Natsume?" She asked, unconsciously fanning her self.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**You hypocrite! You go with the no using Japanese in english fanfics but you just used 'nee-san'! Wait, what does it mean anyways?**  
>I know, I'm going against it, but it's one word that's simply a slip up. I couldn't find a better word. if Sumire used the pronoun 'I'.. why would she expect Youichi to care? 'Big sister' is just too off when read so, I needed to settle down with 'nee-san'. 'Onee-san' (pronounced as: Oh-neh-sun) is the long version of 'nee-san' (neh-sun). It means older sister. It is the feminine counterpart of 'onii-san' (oh-knee-sun) or 'nii-san' (knee-sun) which means older brother.<p>

**I don't know slang or some words the kids used.**  
>Darling, you should know this. Fishies (fish-eeees) is plural of fish in a toddler's vocabulary, see fishy. Gonna (gone-ah) means 'going to'. Lemme (leh-me) means 'let me'. Dunno (do-know) means 'don't know' or 'I don't know'. Nonoko said this but just in case you're wondering; ditto (dee-toe) it means 'me too' or 'same here'. Now that I meantion it, fishy in a kids point of view is not an adjective but a fish.<p>

**Aren't you concerned for the children in picking up 'shut up'?**  
>In reality yes. But this is a fanfic. Some children wouldn't use it because they know it's children pretend not to here it. Some pick it up. In the end shouldn't it be dealt by parents? Oh yeah, they were taken away by the academy. Then my answer is yes, Mochu shouldn't have said that but some words just slip out when one is talking. Don't lie to me and to yourself that you have never done that!<p>

**What is non-Newtonian fluid?**  
>It's this reaslly cool goo made out of watyer and cornstarch. It stays solid when you move or play wit it fast (add of pressure). Then it's melt into liquid when there is no pressure or simply stationary. Go google it and the recipe; You just have to check it out or make a batch!<p> 


	5. The fox and the heart: Koko and Kitsu

Yusuki: Happy (Canadian) Thanksgiving! I am now celebrating by watching,reading and fanning about Hetalia's Matthew Williams (Canada) So yeah, my October fic will be coming out soon! Ryoma,

Ryoma: Disclaimer... Gakuen alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

><p>"Uh… Fukutan-sensei, I think Sumire needs to see the school nurse." Anna informed their substitute in a slightly worried tone.<p>

"Oh, she's okay Umenomiya-san. It's just post-traumatic shock. You'll get used to it after dealing with unruly children." Fukutan answered.

"He's right; Anna, just listen to Shouda-san." Nonoko said.

"The torture… the torture… I never knew the little brats are that out of control. It was like the apocalypse. I do not understand why their teacher hasn't quit her job yet!" Sumire murmured as she sat in a corner and hugged her knees.

Anna and Nonoko simply patted her head in pure empathy and pity.

"You think she's got it tough. Mochu's got a migraine and alice-controlling device so that he can give his alice and body a rest. He never even needed those devices before." Kitsuneme commented.

"Now I know how Natsume feels." Mochu muttered as he tilted his head back in order to rest it on his chair's head rest.

Koko raised his hand and soon spoke after Fukutan's acknowledgement. "Sensei, may I not go to class 1-A? I am already tired, hurt, and traumatized from what others think about."

Sumire's head shot up, and an outburst was soon made. "Oh no, there is no way that I am going to let you sneak your way out of this, Yome! Now march yourself to their classroom!"

The temporarily fragile Shouda left the room dragging Kitsuneme and the mind reader.

As they reached their junior's class, she kicked the door open and gave a loud announcement.

"Look here brats! These are Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme. The stupid one is a mind reader and the idiot can fly, got it?"

With that, the seaweed-haired girl stomped off.

"Hi, I'm _Stupid,_" Koko said in order to brake the newly frozen ice.

"And I'm an _idiot_. You see, you can't call me '_the Idiot_' because Imai and Hyuuga already dubbed the titled to one of our classmates." Kitsu babbled.

Soon after that, the children approached their sitters with Youichi's lead.

"Hey Stupid; where's the hag and Natsume-nii?" The grey-haired toddler asked.

"Oh, Mikan's sick and Natsume is probably napping." Koko answered.

"Hey Idiot, I bet you can't read my mind." Shun proclaimed.

"Actually, the name's Stupid or Koko, but alright, I'll play along." He replied. "You're thinking of green eggs and ham."

"No, I'm not; you liar!" the brunette boy retorted.

"Now you're thinking how you can't believe that I just read your mind." Koko continued.

His junior's excuses continued to amuse him.

"No! I was thinking how I can't believe it's not butter!" He retorted.

"Hey Shun, what'cha doin'?" His blue-haired friend asked from across the room.

"Oh, I'm talking to the mind reader!" Shun shouted back.

Kaito neared them.

"That's so cool! Read my mind too!" He eagerly asked his senior.

"O~kay. Uh, you just thought of riding the bus to Centraltown." Koko complied.

"You are so cool!" Kaito praised him.

"Hmph, just because he can read minds doesn't mean he's cool. We have better alices than him." Shun angrily gestured at the older lad.

"Gee… thanks," Koko sarcastically commented.

"Kaito, Shin, what's up?" A blonde boy passed by.

"Yo, Seiya! You gotta meet this guy; he's just like you!" Kaito said, excitedly pulling his friend to Koko.

"Cool! I never actually experienced the other end of the mind reading business!" Seiya confessed. After a few moments of silence, Seiya spoke. "That is so weird. It's like have a microphone or an echo! It's so quiet!"

I like hanging with you, kid! I could actually think." Koko told the blonde.

"Me too, Koko-senpai," Seiya agreed with an ear to ear smile.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Shun shouted.

"Yeah! You're still supposed to be reading my mind!" Kaito added.

"He actually reads your minds out loud?" A passing toddler asked.

"Cool! Seiya never does that!" Another one approached.

One by one, the children neared the mind reader demanding for their mind to be read. The poor fifteen-year-old's mind was filled with countless but useless thoughts.

"You guys," Koko whined. "Think one at a time!" He shouted, sick from all the attention.

On the other hand, Kitsuneme enjoyed the limelight.

"I want my turn!" Kirini told her 'au-pair' while hugging him.

"No, I'm next!" Her brunette look alike proclaimed as she pulled on Kitsuneme.

"All right, all right, one at a time," Kitsuneme tried to cool the two girls off. "Peter Pan Kitsu can't fly with both of you at the same time." He said as he knelt down to face Kirini and Karin in the eye.

"Fine," they gave up in unison.

With a second though, both Kirini and Karin exclaimed, "I'm going first!"

In realization of the other's claim, the two placed their hands on their hip and demanded, "Who said?"

"I do!" They answered with a finger pointing at them selves.

Unknown to the bickering tots, Risa also approached Kitsuneme.

"I want to fly too," the orange-haired girl whispered.

"Okay, hop on." Kitsu said as he offered his hand.

The two soon took off to fly around the classroom. Unfortunately, the quarrelling brats noticed.

"Who said you could let someone else fly with you?" They asked in infuriated harmony.

Without even halting for an answer, Kirini and Karin tackled Peter Pan Kitsu and Risa in mid-air. Their sitter struggled to keep in flight. Alas, the four fell to the ground with the eldest cushioning the fall. Kaito, who quickly got bored with Koko, soon noticed the incident.

"Man down!" He announced.

The rest of the boys soon noticed. All together, they ran to Kitsuneme and the girls.

"Dog Pile!" They shouted as they piled on their fellow scholars.

"I think I broke my scapula," Kitsuneme wailed as most of the children gathered on top of him. "OW!" He exclaimed. "Wait for it, nope, they broke everything else."

**Extra**

"What am I thinking now?" Shun asked as he remained alongside of Koko.

"You need to take a break Koko-senpai." Koko remarked.

"No, I was thinking, '_have a break, have a KitKat!'_" Shun denied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Oh shoot, I was going to write a note... oh well maybe next time. As usual, go and ask people... uh me if you have any...uhh... it's some word... concerns... Yesh, concerns.


End file.
